Erased
by goldchild
Summary: how would it feal to lose all your memories? how would you feel being erased from all your loved ones memories.
1. prolague

1

Akito POV

A dream or a memory long forgotten. A girl bends down in front of me in a bow. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me, in to a hug.

" You are mine, mine not there's." the girl had moonlight white hair, the ends of her hair dipped in blackness shows that they were dyed black. The complete opposite of her stupid ox of a brother.

" if they 'win' me what will you do, Akito," she asks.

" they will forget you, and so will I you will be erased from their memories. Even from mine. I won't let you belong to any one but me." Then I laughed. She just stares at me.

Then she speaks. "I am sorry Akito, but I can't and never will be just yours. Everything that you do to them and to yourself reflexes back at me. I am sorry cousin."she then kisses me and leaves, never to return again. I feel it in my mind.

I awake. Tear lines are on my face where tears once were. The memory of a sad dream leaves my memory, and I wonder what it was about. I roll over to go back to sleep again. It is 8:00 in the morning.

Far away from there a school bell rings. A girl with black short hair, and white roots runs into her home room out of breath. She is 15 and stands in front of the class in a boys pants and shirt.

" Hi my name is Alex. I am your newest class mate ."she smiles.


	2. I'm baaack

1_Alex_ pov

"My name is Alex and I am your new student. Four the past 8 years I have been living as foster home /orphan in America. My parents and twin brother died, and I was sent to America, to live with relatives but they did not exist. So instead I was put in the foster care system, and I was sent to different homes. I was of corse not there ideal child. Then they found out I was a illegal, and was recently sent to the orphanage near here. There is nothing I really like but one is that I love the children at the orphanage and the thing I hate is people who hurt children for no reason but for the want to. That sickens me. Any question. yes..?" I said questionly

"Hatsuharu" said the teacher.

A boy in the back next to a empty seat raised his hand."is that your real hair color?" he said.

I looked at him and his hair which was short spiky and white with black roots. The complete opposite of mine.

" no my hair is just white I just added the black when I was old enough to reach the dye, because my brother did that, so I would copy him, and when he died I kept doing it as a memorial of him. some of the fosters would try to make me cut it but I would beat them up ( all this was said with one breath and with a straight face) so my hair would keep growing, and I would keep dyeing it, and this is how it ended up today. I also have to brush it hourly."as I say this I look at there reactions. Some are pale, some are surprised. The one who asked the question just nods his head as if satisfied. "Any more questions."

"No". They all said but a kid with a happy attitude raised his hand. He wore a girls uniform.

"Yes...", I asked

"The name is momiji. Where do you live!"he asked

"I don't now, I get lost very easily so a grown-up comes to pick me up every day after school to drive me home."

"Haha, Haru she is like you" the small boy said. "Um, Alex would you like to eat with use today at lunch, and meet our friends

"Yes" I said not showing emotion. "sure can you also show me to my other classes I don't now were they are."

"Sure".


	3. i'll be there soon

SORRY FOR ALL WHO READ THIS STORY. FOR I WAS THINKING HOW TO ADD MORE TO THIS STORY ALSO MY COMPUTER BROCK DOWN SO WE SENT IT AWAY TO GET IT FIXED. AND WE JUST GOT IT BACK. ANY WAY READ THIS STORY AS WELL AS MY OTHERS PLEASE.

Chapter 3

Before lunch I had three class. After my last class (cooking courses) Haru and Momiji met me right outside the room. I followed them to a room. There were five other kids there. Three girls and two boys. One of the girls ran up to me and grabbed my hand shaking it with way to much exsitment.

"Hi, my name is Tohru, momiji has told me a lot about you. I'm sorry for your loss, Alex-San." the range of emotions on her face reflected in her voice. From happy all the way to sad.

"Thank you. And I am sorry for yours as well." I said softly with a small sad smile on my face.

"How...how did you know?" she said with eyes wide and a soft voice.

"Well I know because there is a orphan like you at the orphanage, But I mostly know because I heard some teachers talking." I said in monotone and a blank face.

One of the girls was all covered in black and was staring at me as though to figure out a mystery. I stared right back. She then grabbed my arm and started to pull me outside. As we walked out the others were shocked and tried to stand.

"We'll be right back. Just wait." I said calmly. I knew what this was about. She lead me to a unoccupied room, And stared at me.

"Your waves, there like the Sohma's, but yours looks like some thing is making it weaker and weaker. Not sadness though it is there, not fear which is surprisingly not present, but something else." She said in monotone.

" that is because~~~~~~~~~~." I whispered so that no one(even you readers) except her could hear me.

"No", she covered her face with her black finger nailed hands, her eyes leaking tears. "But why have you not talked to some one so you could get help."

"I have, the orphanage, but the reason I don't ask for help is that it will cost more money than the orphanage has, that can be used to get stuff for the orphanage and the kids. Did you know that we can barley afford shoes for many of the children and that only a few can even go to school. No, it is better this way. I wouldn't even go to school if they didn't make me" I said this with more passion than I ever did in any other conversation. "We better go, they could be very worried."

When we got back the two boys and the blond girl with drawn eyebrows where talking to Haru and Momiji. I had a feeling that they were talking about me. Asking for information.

"We are back, did you miss us, much." I said flatly even though I had a small smile.

"Hello, we never introduced ourselves my name is Yuki,"he was interrupted.

"or princess Yuki," whispered the red head boy.

"s-s-shh," said the blonde girl trying not to laugh.

"As I was saying," he said putting an emphasis on 'saying'. "The other boy is..."

"My name is Kyo." said the crimson haired boy.

"And my name is Arisa Uotani though every one calls me Uo and the one in black is Tohru's and mine's friend Saki Hanajima or as we call her Hana." said the blonde brow less girl.

"Well we were talking and we were wondering if we could go to your house with you to see were you live." Yuki said fast so as not to be interrupted.

"Sure Princess Yuki, but can you handle the harsh reality." I said my voice changing to a much more angry personality as do my movements.

I have become my own dark twin as they called me in the past. I have long since mastered how to deal with this handicap, I can at times control it and at times use this anger for my benefit, though at times (like now) it arises when I don't want it to.

"Sorry," I said back to my normal monotone voice. "I felt angry, so I snapped. I apologize, usually the only ones who come want to stare at the unwanted children and tell there own children they will end up there if they don't follow their 'rules' and 'listen' to what they 'say'. So... I got angry, sorry."

"Wow." they all stared. Then they turned to look at Haru. "She looks like you and acts like you she's your clone." said Kyo next to Arisa and Tohru trying to sit as far from Yuki as he could get.

I cough into a piece of cloth hidden in my pocket for such occasions, then slipped it back in the pocket as they were talking.

"So can we come." said Yuki as they calmed down.

"Not today, we will have to prepare for you, how about tomorrow." I suggested. "Hear are the directions."

So after school I said good-bye to my friends and got into the car the orphanage sent for me. Once in the cough I had ben holding in all day erupts from my mouth before I could get my cloth from my pocket. My hand that I used instead was covered in something wet that was not mucus or saliva.

The driver, a nurse that works at the orphanage looked at me with pity and sad eyes knowing I was getting worse. When we got back I when straight to my room so that my cold wouldn't be caught.

I sat on my bed and picked up the picture by my bedside. It was a picture of a boy and a girl with the boy holding an arm around the girls shoulder they are out side and it is bright. The smiles they both wear show that they are both are happy. The boy has dark brown eyes and white hair with black roots while has the same eyes but her hair is black with white roots.

"Brother," I said softly, as a tear slides down my face. "Soon, just wait a little longer. Soon I will be with you." then I put the picture down and go to sleep.


End file.
